


Breathless

by BreakMyPride17



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 19:17:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15419778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreakMyPride17/pseuds/BreakMyPride17
Summary: Young falice fic. Alice attempts to teach FP some Algebra. Attempts.





	Breathless

You need to take this seriously FP, this is your future.”  
“If maths is my future you can kill me right here right now.”  
Alice had been trying to explain Algebra to FP for the best part of two hours but he just wasn’t getting it. It frustrated Alice. Not because he didn’t understand but because she knew he could if he actually tried.   
“I’m really just wasting my time with you aren’t I?”  
FP took out a cigarette and lit it once it was balancing between his lips  
“I mean, I’m having a nice time. Speak for yourself.”  
She rolled her eyes  
“You can’t smoke in my bedroom, put that out.”  
FP frowned   
“I always smoke in here why’s today different?”  
She hit him with a cushion in frustration   
“Because I’m teaching you maths dumbass you need to pay fucking attention!”  
“I am paying attention! 2 plus 2 is 22, right?” he said with a grin.  
Alice put away her maths books   
“Okay if this is just a joke to you, you can forget about coming to me for help again.”  
FP stubbed out his cigarette and cleared his throat   
“Okay, okay. I’m sorry. You have my undivided attention.”  
He smiled “that was the last math joke I promise.”  
She couldn’t help but smile at that   
“You’re so annoying.”  
FP laughed   
“That’s my brand.”  
They spent the next half an hour doing problems and FP found himself actually understanding it. Alice was a more patient teacher than he’d expected her to be. After a while he was able to do the sums on his own without being prompted. Alice couldn’t push down the overwhelming sense of pride she felt while watching him concentrate on actual school work. She knew he only came to her for help because he needed a 2.5 GPA to get into Texas A&M but the fact that he was showing interest in going to college was something at least.   
When they were done FP laid back on her bed   
“My brain hurts help.”  
Alice laughed   
“Get used to it, there’s going to be more maths for you in college my friend.”  
He groaned   
“I just want to play football, not calculate the length and width of the fucking field.”  
“That was poetic Forsythe.”  
“Thanks, I try.”  
She laid down next to him, staring up at the ceiling.   
“How do you already have an offer? You’re a junior.”  
He shrugged   
“Yeah but I play Varsity and recruiters have seen me play. It’s not like they’re asking me to go next year, they just want me to commit to their school now so no one else can steal me away.”  
“So Texas A&M got there first?”  
He shook his head  
“No, but they appealed to me the most. I got other offers too.”  
She turned to face him   
“Like where?”  
He thought for a minute  
“I got one from Clemson, one from LSU, UCLA, Notre Dame. Didn’t interest me.”  
She smiled   
“None from Boston?”  
That was her dream college. She wanted to get her four year degree and then become a full time journalist.   
He looked at her   
“Yeah I got one from Boston College.”  
She sat up  
“Seriously? Why the hell didn’t you tell me?”  
He looked up at her   
“I don’t know. What was the point when I know I’m not going?”  
She huffed   
“It still would have been nice to know. You’ve really kept most of this stuff from me.”  
He laughed   
“Okay in future I’ll give you every recruitment letter I get, deal?”  
She nodded, satisfied with that answer.  
“I know you just said that as joke, but I’m seriously looking at them all. You need to make an educated decision about where you end up going FP.”  
He rolled his eyes   
“Yeah, yeah. I hear you.”  
She looked down at him for a moment. From this angle he couldn’t see her but she could see him. She was almost directly staring down at him.   
“Stop staring at me, it’s borderline creepy.”  
Alice was exasperated   
“You can’t even see me!”  
FP grinned   
“But I know that I’m just too tempting for you to not look at me.”  
She grabbed a cushion and started to suffocate him. She pondered for a few second if she should actually go through with it and kill him for good. He was too young, she would say, to be killed by an asthma attack. Finally she relented, leaving a spluttering FP to fight for air.  
“What the hell?!”  
Alice shrugged and smiled sweetly at him, like butter wouldn’t melt.   
He sat up and faced her, running a hand through his hair to fix it.   
“There’s easier ways to get me breathless you know.”  
He grinned suggestively and usually Alice would roll her eyes and question his IQ but this time she just stared at the dark haired boy who was only a few inches away from her. She leaned in closer to him   
“What are you doing?”  
He asked her cautiously   
She shook her head   
“I just want to try something.”  
Her lips touched his softly, barely even. She leaned back and looked at him. He blinked in surprise but quickly recovered, leaning into kiss her again. This kiss was more forceful, their lips crashing against each other. He quickly pulled her on top of him so they could have a better angle. His hands rested firmly on her hips while her hands were wrapped around his neck, playing with his hair. Neither of them had expected this extreme turn of events.   
Eventually they stopped, needing to come up for air. Alice didn’t move from his lap so they were sitting almost nose to nose just staring at each other. FP started to smile and she started to giggle.  
“So, all I had to do was conquer algebra for you to like me, huh?”  
She nodded with a smile  
“Why do you think I was trying so hard to teach you?”  
He chuckled and kissed her again, only pulling away to say one thing.   
“You’re my girlfriend now, just so we’re clear.”  
“Was that a question or an order?”  
“It was…a statement.”  
“Are you going to make a habit of assuming what I want?”  
He grinned   
“Yeah, probably.”   
Alice shrugged and kissed him again   
“Oh well at least you’re honest about it.”  
They stayed kissing each other for the rest of the day, neither ever getting tired of it and both wondering why they hadn’t done this sooner.


End file.
